1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generation. Particularly, the present invention is directed towards a fluid-based electrical generator utilizing driven rotational flow of a fluid, such as water, to power a separate electrical generator for driving an external electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fossil fuels, such as coal, natural gas and oil, are presently being used in tremendous quantities throughout the world. The supply of such fuels, particularly oil and natural gas, may be depleted within the twenty-first century, while the cost of these fuels has risen several drastically in the last ten years. Coal is more plentiful, and presently less expensive than oil or natural gas, but problems exist with pollutants from the burning thereof. Further, power from nuclear fission is relatively expensive because of the initial outlays for power plant construction and, further, difficulties arise in handling the waste products from this source of power.
Further, the generation of power from solar energy has recently stirred a great deal of interest but, presently, solar power producing units are extremely expensive to install relative to the amount of useful power obtained. Solar power is also less useful in northern climates. Major sources of hydroelectric power have already been tapped in the United States, with only minor sources left for exploitation. Though hydroelectric power plants utilize naturally flowing water, thus not depleting limited resources or producing pollutants, such plants are extremely large and very costly to build. It would be desirable to provide a power generation system utilizing ecologically friendly water flow, but which could also be easily and economically constructed. Thus, a fluid-based electrical generator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.